percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tough Love
The Ernest Brothers take center stage! Who are they, and how do they fit into our little saga? Tough Love 'is the third chapter of Reincarnate: The World is Breaking. Cast of Characters *The Ernest Brothers **Henry Ernest **Oliver Ernest **Theodore Ernest Tough Love Teddy sat quietly in his Big House room, leafing through the magazines Kat Murray had dropped off after a trip to the mall. None of it was particularly interesting, but it was better than acknowledging his current situation. As he turned the last page of the Nation Geographic he sighed, tossing it onto the bedside table and collapsing backwards into the unfamiliar bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to remember the last time his life had made sens to him. Nothing came to mind. "You sleeping or meditating, bro?" Teddy grimaced, as he heard his older brother's voice. He did not open his eyes. "Go away, Oliver." Teddy rolled over so his voice was muffled by his pillow. Oliver was the last person Teddy wanted to talk to at the moment. "You know you're going to have to join your cabin eventually, man." Oliver continued, undeterred. Teddy rolled his eyes. He'd heard all of this before from Henry. "You should make the most of your time with these losers." Teddy felt the bed shake as Oliver took a seat on it. "We can learn quite a bit before we ditch these freaks." That was new. Teddy rolled over so he could give his brother an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? This is our home now. That's what Chiron said." "Chiron is an idiot and this is not a home." Oliver laughed. "It's an effing summer camp." "Your friends live here year round," Teddy pointed out. "Jemma, Annie, Kat, and the others spend their time fighting monsters." Teddy's older brother scoffed. "I give them like another month before they kick the bucket. We deserve more than that, bro." "Please stop calling me that." Teddy grimaced. "I don't know, Ollie. As much as I hate this place at least we've got shelter and food." "Trust me." Oliver told him, a mysterious grin on his face. "I have a few ideas for my new powers." "Classic Ollie." Oliver rolled his eyes as the disapproving voice of the third Ernest brother heralded his arrival. Henry Ernest walked int the room with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. "We just found a home and you're already trying to find a way out." "Oh, here we go." Oliver stepped up so he and Henry were staring straight into each others eyes. "Mommy Henry is here to make sure we do what Daddy Chiron says. Well, guess what? You're not our parents. They're dead because of freaks like these." "What?" Henry blinked, shaking his head. "That is not what happened." "You bet it was." Oliver snapped back at his surprised brothers. "They loved God, the real one, and they dedicated their lives to him. Finding out what we were destroyed them." "Look." Henry's gaze hardened. "We all loved Mom and Dad but they were far from perfect. I hate to say it, but their end was their own fault." "Besides." Teddy pointed out. "You were the least religious out of all of us, 'bro'." Oliver couldn't believe his ears. "You think our parents deserved to die?" He stared, aghast at his older sibling. "That's not what I'm saying." Henry cried. "But their end was nobody's fault but their own. If they couldn't accept us for who we are-" Oliver wasn't going to listen to any more of this. He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he marched away from the Big House. Henry and Teddy avoided each others eyes, trying to keep the memories from returning. Despite their best efforts, the recollections of a darker time came swarming back. ''They had been only a few years younger when the first satyr showed. It seemed surprised to find more than one demigod, and even more surprised when they refused to believe him, spouting Bible verses as a shield against the horrible revelations which they were being faced with. The satyr seemed to feel a glimmer of hope when he discovered that their parents could see through the Mist. He went to them, hoping for verification for his story. But he was rebuked, their parents adamant that they had conceived their three sons together. The Ernest brothers wouldn't think of the satyr for a very long time, dismissing him as another atheist crackpot. But soon the satyr returned, claiming that further research had amounted in a new discovery. The parents had been living with false memories, gifted to them by Hera to prevent the dissolution of their marriage. The memories came rushing back to their father. The four women he had believed to be angels. The four nights he had believed to be divine.The four sons he had believed to be heavensent. Now he knew they were hellsent. Their father was convinced that this was all heresy, a dark test of Satan himself. He killed the satyr without their knowledge, taking the sprout formed from his demise and burning it. Trying to ignore the darkness he felt from his sons, Mr. Ernest did his best to hold his family together. But this revelation had forever changed his wife, and she died shortly. This was the last straw. It was time for Jackson Ernest to send the demons he'd believed to be his sons back to Hell. Unfortunately, as he was slaughtering Jackson Ernest Jr, Oliver awoke, and watched in horror as his twin died. Oliver, Henry, and Theodore barely escaped with their lives, fleeing the religious town they hailed from and seeking refuge in a nearby big city. After they were rescued by a demigod named Stella Lohse, they were brought to camp, their ordeal over. They asked the Heroes Organization to look into their father. He had died in a car accident, driving drunk, searching for them. Whether to beg forgiveness or finish the job, they would never know. Henry and Teddy found Oliver deep in the moonlit Woods of the Camp, a swathe of destruction around him from his temper tantrum. Oliver was sitting in the center of the rubble, breathing heavily. "You here to judge me?" His voice was hoarse. "After all the three of us have been through together? I don't think so." Henry sighed. Oliver appeared to relax a little, but he didn't say anything. "Let's not think about Mom and Dad for a bit." Teddy offered quietly. "Let's think of Jack." "That kind of sentimental crap isn't going to work on me." Oliver scoffed, turning to face his brothers as they sat on the soil next to him. "That's exactly what he would've said." Henry smiled sadly. Oliver Ernest took a shaky breath. "Yeah.." He murmured. "Its is, isn't it?" The three brothers sat quietly together under the stars, and not a word was spoken until morning. Next ''It's raining at Camp Half-Blood and you know what that means... Something's up with Zeus! Who dares brave his domain, and how do the campers spend a rainy day?' Back to main page. Category:BeholdtheVisionCategory:ReincarnateCategory:Complete